


The Willow Tree

by Historywriter2007



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historywriter2007/pseuds/Historywriter2007
Summary: Katniss knew where her life was headed, a forced marriage to Gale Hawthorne and continued life under the brutal government of Panem.  One day by the lake would change all of that, sending her 400 years to the past. Now she needed to find her way in 1941 America, at least she had a new ally who was willing to do anything to keep her safe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosegardeninwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegardeninwinter/gifts).



> I chose to write the first prompt for time traveling Outlander type Everlark, I don't know a lot about Scotland so I am sending Katniss to 1941 America, which would be about 400 years in her past.

Katniss stared at the water as it shimmered under the sun’s light.  There was a lot on her mind, in a few hours she would become Mrs. Gale Hawthorne. It’s not that she didn’t love Gale, she just didn’t love him like that, but the new marriage law forced many couples to make the same choice they did. Better to marry a friend than to be forced to marry someone else, or even be shipped off to a different district. 

 

The law took effect 3 years before, an illness they called the Spanish Flu swept through all of Panem killing 40% of its residents. That year the Hunger Games officially ended, no sense in killing more people, and a new marriage law was implemented.  A new reaping would take place of the old one, but you could get out of it by being married before the age of 21, if you were not married you would be given a spouse at random and it was not a guarantee your spouse was in the same district. Besides the law to marry, you must also have three children, one to replace each parent and one to replace someone lost to the flu. Katniss had lost her father to the mines and her mother and sister were amongst the first to fall when the illness hit the district. They were tending to the first victims and fell ill soon after. Katniss still doesn’t know how she managed to never get sick, she’d cared for her mother and sister in their final days and at times she willed the disease to take her too, but it never happened. She was 16 at the time but no one worried about her, there were too many orphans to worry about someone that could watch over themselves, she continued to hunt with Gale and now that he was turning 21 it was time for them to keep their word and marry. 

 

The fact that she felt forced into not only marrying but having children, something she never wanted to do even without the threat of the games, made her heart heavy. She longed to be in a different place, and a different time when she could make all her own choices. A high pitched sound filled the air. Katniss spun her head around looking for the source, she looked to hovercraft or peacekeepers, even though many of the rules were no longer enforced it was still not entirely legal for her to be in the woods, especially since she had her bow across her back. Katniss walked toward the large willow tree next to the old hunting cabin. The sound got louder as she approached, she looked around before touching a prominent knot then everything when black. 

 

Katniss awoke and sat up to take in her surroundings. She was still by the lake, but something about it seemed different. The sound of someone walking loudly toward her made her spring into action. She shot up and ran into the cabin but was stopped dead in her tracks. The cabin was completely different, the paint no longer peeling, a glistening sink was in the kitchen complete with a small table. Music that Katniss had never heard was coming from a box in the corner next to a small couch and a fresh fire burned in the fireplace. The footsteps pulled her from her shock and she flung around pulling her bow tight just as the door opened to reveal a man about her age who she’d never seen before. His blue eyes grew wide at her and the arrow pointed at his face. 

 

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” Katniss shouted at him. 

 

“I should be the one asking you those questions since this is my families cabin. Lets put the weapons down then talk, alright?” The man replied. 

 

Katniss looked at his hands and realized he held a shotgun in one and a wild turkey in the other. He slowly placed his gun and the turkey on the table then stood back with his hands raised. In exchange, Katniss lowered her bow and placed it next to his gun. 

 

“Good, now that we have that out of the way. I’m Peeta Mellark.  And you are?” 

 

Katniss stared at him. The bakers in District 12 were Mellarks, they had two daughters about 10 years older than Katniss. Both were gone now, one to the games the other to the flu. The only Mellark now was the mother who somehow survived and was trying to keep the bakery going. 

 

The man stood there with his hand held out waiting for an answer. Katniss shook off her thoughts, she reached out to shake his hand. “Katniss Everdeen.” She pulled her hand back and blurted out, “how do you have a gun?”  

 

“I bought it. I needed a new one that shot straight.” He replied like it was no big deal.

 

“You’re allowed to have them? She asked shocked. 

 

“Yes, we’re allowed. It’s actually encouraged.” Then Peeta changed the subject, “where are you traveling from Katniss?”  Between the shock, she got from his hand and the way he said her name caused a shiver to roll through her body, and not in a bad way. She felt her cheeks burning as he looked at her. 

 

“I’m not sure what you mean.”

 

“I haven’t seen you in town before. Are you with your family?” He asked. 

 

Katniss bowed her head a bit. “My family's dead, it’s just me now.”

 

Peeta lowered his head. “I’m sorry. Do you mind me asking how it happened?” 

 

She raised her head meeting his eyes. “My father was killed in the mine collapse 8 years ago and my sister and mother were killed in the flu outbreak three years ago.” 

 

“What collapse?” 

 

“The mine just outside of the main square, about 10 miles that way” Katniss pointed away from the town where the mines were. 

 

Peeta gave her a worried look. “Katniss, I don’t know what you are talking about the mines haven’t collapsed, and the last flu outbreak was about 20 years ago.” 

 

Katniss shook her head, there was no way he was telling her the truth, but at the same time, he sounded concerned. Everything was adding up in her head, the way the cabin looked, the way he was dressed was different than how they dressed and the fact he had a weapon without worrying about peacekeepers meant something was off, very off. She felt like the room was spinning, “I need some air.” 

 

Peeta steaded her and led her back into the open. Katniss looked around at the lake and noticed two other cabins, “Whose are those?” She asked pointing to the other side of the lake. 

 

Peeta looked where she was pointing and answered, “one is the Cartwrights, they own the general store and the other belongs to the Adams, they run the bank.” 

 

Katniss then saw the willow tree she’d just been near was much smaller. She walked over to it, “what happened to the tree?” 

 

“I don’t know, it popped up two years ago and has grown extremely fast.”  

 

“No, it’s too small,” Katniss replied. She looked around again, everything was different. There were tall trees, but they were in different places. The other cabins were out of place, the only one she knew of was the one Peeta found her in, the one he said was his family’s. It all started to add up. “Peeta, what’s today’s date?” She tried to ready herself for his answer but didn’t know if there was any way she could be ready. 

 

“It’s November 1, 1941, why?” 

 

She stared at him for what seemed like hours, how could this be happening? “This is going to sound insane, I hope you believe me.” 

 

“Believe what?” 

 

“This morning I walked to the lake to think about my future. I was getting ready to marry someone I didn’t love because I had to. I heard a strange sound coming from the tree and when I touched it I ended up here.  This morning when I woke up I was in 2341.” 

 

Peeta looked at her in shock,” are you telling me you are from the future?” 

 

Katniss nodded. “Do you believe me?” 

 

“Actually yes, I was on the other side of the lake getting the turkey I’d just shot when I saw a flash near the tree. Next thing I know you were there. I don’t know what is going on but I think we both can have a little faith in the odd right now.” 

 

“Now what do we do?”

 

“I don’t know. Do you want to try to go back? I’m sure your fiancé is worried about you.” He looked saddened as he gave her his thoughts. 

 

Katniss looked at the tree. Did she really want to go back to that life?  On the other hand, there had to be some reason she was here now, maybe a Peeta was right and it was time to have faith in the odd. “No. There’s some reason I’m here. I just don’t know where to go.” 

 

Peeta smiled at her, “let’s go to town and see if there’s room at the inn. Also, we should get you some new clothes.”

 

Katniss looked down at her outfit. She was in her hunting gear complete with her father’s jacket, which she pulled tight against her. “Why? What’s wrong with my clothes?”

 

“Nothing it’s just women now wear mainly skirts and dresses. I think it’s a good idea for you to try to blend in as much as possible. Otherwise, people will ask questions you may not be able to answer.” 

 

Katniss understood what he was doing, he was trying to protect her from others who may not believe the story. In fact, it would be a good idea for her to come up with an explanation for her sudden appearance in town. She nodded and let him led the way. 

 

Peeta apologized a hundred times in the 4 minutes it took for them to get to the general store for how they were treated at the Inn. The man at the counter was not only rude but insulting and his looks pointed to him thinking Peeta was trying to hide his lover. All he needed to do was say they didn’t have room instead it was a lot of innuendo about who Katniss was and what Peeta was planning to do with the room. No matter how many times she told him it wasn’t his fault his response was to say sorry again. If she wasn’t so angry with the desk clerk she’d find it endearing.  

 

Peeta stopped Katniss before they could walk into the general store, “I’d like to tell Delly about where you are from. I think she can help us.”

 

Katniss swallowed thickly, she was worried about someone else knowing. It sounded crazy even to her and she was the one that just jumped 400 years. “Do you think we can trust her?” 

 

“Yes, I trust her with my life. I know she will believe you and it will be good to have someone else on our side. It’s a small town and she may be able to give you a better cover story.” Peeta replied. 

 

“Is she your girlfriend?” Katniss asked she was amazed that saying those words caused her so much pain. She’d just met Peeta and she was the one that was supposed to be married today. 

 

Peeta shook his head quickly, “No, she’s waiting for my middle brother Rye to get off his butt and marry her. She started as my friend before they got together, I always thought of her as a sister.” Katniss nodded and they went into the store. 

 

“Hi Peeta,” the woman behind the counter exclaimed. She ran over to give him a hug then turned her attention to Katniss. “Who’s this?” 

 

“Delly, this is Katniss, do you think we can chat for a minute in the back?” 

 

Delly looked intrigued, “Sure.” She turned to yell to someone else in the store, “Billy can you hold down the fort for a minute?” 

 

Peeta pulled Delly into the backroom to tell her what had just happened. She looked at Katniss in disbelief for a moment but nodded in understanding. “So what are you going to do?” 

 

“Well, she needs some clothes and a place to stay. I was hoping she could stay with you.” Peeta stated.

 

“I would take her in, but Billy’s home and I would never force his presence on anyone.  He was just kicked out of college so things are not so good at the Cartwright house.” Delly mused. 

 

“Alright.” Peeta sighed. “Can we at least use you as a part of her backstory? Maybe that she went to school with you and she’s here looking for a new start after her family died?” 

 

Katniss was impressed by his ability to make up a story so quickly, especially one that bends the truth just enough to make it easy to remember. The three of them perfected the story and Katniss shared more about who she was what things were like 400 years in the future. They were shocked by the way things turned out, and how bad her life was under the dictatorship that replaced the country they loved. In turn, they filled her in on what she needed to know about 1941 America, complete with the struggles they were going through right now with the great depression. Delly also made sure Katniss had everything she needed to be comfortable, a couple of dresses, and personal items. Peeta paid the bill and they headed to the only place Peeta knew Katniss had left to stay. 

 

When they got to the back door of the bakery Katniss notices how much Peeta was fidgeting. “Is everything alright?” Katniss asked. 

 

“I’ve been trying to figure out how to talk to you about this, but I can’t come up with anything good.” Peeta looked sheepishly at her. 

 

Katniss was worried about what he needed to say, maybe he felt it was best for her to go back. At this point, she didn’t know if she wanted to go back at all. She felt safe with Peeta, she’d only known him for a few hours, but she already knew he’d do anything to protect her. “Please just tell me.” 

 

Peeta nodded and led her through the back doors to a small mudroom. Stairs were on one side, the other had a door that she figured connected to the bakery. She stopped for a moment as his hand on her back pushed her softly to go up the stairs. She walked up the stairs to a door, which he reached over her to open. A small apartment appeared, a kitchen and living area, with a few doors behind it. 

 

“I don’t know where else to take you. Since the Inn is full, Delly can’t take you in and its far to dangerous for you to stay in the cabin alone. You’re not the first person I found in there and I don’t want anything to happen to you. I only have my own apartment to offer as an option. I do have two rooms, Rye stayed here for a bit before moving to a farm we now run. I promise I will leave you alone, and you’ll be safe. I know you don’t know me well, but I hope considering all we’ve been through today that you’ll trust me.”  

 

Katniss took his hand in hers, she did trust him. She trusted him more than most people and that was not normal for her. Katniss usually closed herself off and pushed people away. She could take care of herself, but in this case, she needed help and he was offering it.  It was a bit disarming to her how much she felt for Peeta and how quickly, but with everything that had happened today she had no choice but to run on faith. 

 

“I trust you Peeta, and thank you.” 

 

He smiled brightly, then showed her around the place. Once alone in her room, she unpacked everything he’d bought her earlier that day. Exhaustion took over as she laid down for a moment. As sleep came over her she wondered if this was all a dream, some cruel nightmare where she had hope that things could be better again only for it to disappear. She could only hope tomorrow she’d wake up in the same bed she was in now, with Peeta a few feet away. 

  
  
  


Katniss woke up like usual, she was always an early riser but Peeta always beat her out of bed. After a few days of walking on eggshells with each other, they were now comfortable. They had easy conversations and she was a quick learner in the bakery, where she insisted she worked to help pay him back for all he’d done. Every day Katniss wondered how America could go from what she was seeing to what she knew growing up. Peeta was shocked to hear about The Hunger Games and how people were treated in the districts. She also told him that the bakers in her district still carried the Mellark name, which made him more angered knowing some distant family would be subjected to that treatment along with Katniss. 

 

At the end of the day as Katniss cleaned the front counter an older woman with graying blonde hair rushed through the doors before Katniss could respond the woman blew past her to the back area where Peeta was closing up. They were not doing their standard prep since it was Thanksgiving the following day. 

 

“How dare you do this to me Peeta? Who is this girl you are shacking up with here, in my bakery?” The woman yelled. 

 

Peeta looked at her with wide eyes, “What are you talking about mother?” 

 

“I was playing bridge when Mrs. Adams told me she saw a woman come from the stairs. She knew those led to the apartment. You are supposed to marry her daughter when you finally get your act together, you know that.” 

 

Katniss gasped, which caught the woman’s attention. Although she’d walked right by her, it was obvious she hadn’t noticed her before. “You, you're the woman. Who are you?” 

 

Before Katniss could answer Peeta put his body between her and his mother as if he was afraid of what she would do. According to stories Peeta had told her, it was not unusual for her to punish harshly and he was ensuring she didn’t touch Katniss. 

 

“This is Katniss, I met her when I visited Delly at school with Rye. Her family passed in a fire and she came here looking for a better life. I offered her a job and place to stay, it was my idea.”

 

“This is extremely inappropriate Peeta and makes us all look bad. You have two choices, either she leaves or you get married. I will not have you making a mockery of this family.” It was clear she didn’t want to debate her ultimatum as she stormed back from the bakery to the street. 

 

Peeta sighed, “Well you’ve now met my mother. I can buy you a ticket somewhere and give you spending money to get you settled, or you can see if the tree will let you back. It’s your choice.” He then walked with his head down towards the apartment leaving a stunned Katniss behind. 

 

Katniss tossed and turned, Peeta barely said two words to her after his mother left the bakery and he gave her two options to leave. She ran it all through her head over and over and became angry that none of the options were for her to stay with him. Did he not want her to stay? Even though it would be extreme to get married and they’d only known each other a few weeks she didn’t want to be without him. 

 

She kicked off her sheets and went to his bedroom, she knocked but didn’t hear a response. Even though it was risky she couldn’t wait any longer to talk to him. She pushed the door open, he was sleeping his back was to her. She shivered as a cold breeze came through the open window. She walked up to the bed and sat on it gently touching his bare shoulder.

 

He turned to see her, “Katniss is everything alright?” 

 

She shook her head, another breeze came through and she did something daring. She pulled the covers so she could lay under them with Peeta. “We need to talk.” 

 

He was wide awake from her actions but looked sad. “You’ve made your decision then?” 

 

“I don’t know, it depends on your answer. Why didn’t you offer for me to stay with you?” 

  
Peeta let out a breath, “Katniss you just left a world that was forcing you to marry someone, and now you are being told the same thing by my mother. Even if I wanted you to stay it’s not fair for me to push you into a marriage, especially if you don’t want it. 

 

Katniss was relieved a bit by his answer, of course, he wouldn’t want her to feel pressured to do anything. “What if I want it Peeta? You didn’t even ask me.” 

 

“Would you stay, if it meant we had to marry.”    
  


“Are you asking me to marry you Peeta Mellark?” 

 

“It’s not the way I thought it would happen, but yes I am.” 

 

The light from the hall was just enough for him to make out a smile, “then my answer is yes, I’ll marry you.” 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Katniss looked at her reflection as she touched her lips. After agreeing to marry Peeta they kissed for the first time. That kiss ignited a hunger in her she didn’t know existed, had Peeta not stopped she didn’t know if she would have. This kiss was so different from the ones she’s shared with Gale. Those always felt awkward and forced. Peeta’s kisses made her feel alive. 

 

Thanksgiving Day 1941

 

They were going to The Mellark house for Thanksgiving dinner, they knew it would be a long day but they would get through it together. His mother had only met her for a moment, the only other one who knew about Katniss was Rye who was brought in fully and Delly who would be attending. At least they had some allies. 

 

The Mellark’s owned a large white house on the edge of town, Peeta had told Katniss his mother’s family owned the coal mines, with the depression raging on they started giving out loans. Unfortunately, some of those who took out a loan couldn’t pay, hence how Rye was now running a farm. Peeta took over the bakery from his father, who had inherited it from his family. His mother constantly reminded them if it weren’t for the mines they would have lost it so she called it her bakery. She held it over Peeta, even trying to get him to marry the daughter of the banker, he somehow was able to hold her off and now they were going to face her wrath for ruining her plans.  

 

Katniss had never seen a house like theirs, it was close to the size of the Mayor’s mansion and was beautifully decorated. Katniss had grown up in a 2 room shack and even the merchants didn’t have a lot of room. Where she lived with Peeta was closer to what she was used to, but still much nicer than they had in her time. Peeta led her from the foyer to the sitting room where the rest of the family was congregating.  

 

Peeta grabbed Katniss’ hand and cleared his throat. “Everyone, I’d like you to meet Katniss, my fiance.” Some of the family looked shocked, Rye and Delly smiled, and Mrs. Mellark’s face filled with rage.

 

The dinner consisted of questions for Katniss and Peeta, especially from Mr. and Mrs. Mellark who didn’t know Katniss existed. Peeta told a tale of how he met her visiting Delly at college, which made Mrs. Mellark calm a bit. He said he fell in love with her when she sang, which Katniss learned was not that far from the truth. When they were constructing their background for the inevitable questioning he told her he had feelings for her from the beginning.  He called it love at first sight, but it was the day he heard her singing while she was straightening up the front that he knew he was a goner. They told the family that even though she came from money it was all gone now, through loses after the bank collapse. Then her family was lost in a fire and she was now on her own. Katniss was glad her merchant mother had taught her good manners, it helped Mrs. Mellark believe the story. 

 

The following Monday Delly and Mrs. Mellark were going to take Katniss to pick out a dress for the Christmas wedding. Mrs. Mellark said she would pay since there was no way the Mellark’s could ever throw a bad party or a small wedding. This was quickly getting out of hand, and Katniss became more nervous as the day went on. There was a lot of pressure on the boys in the family, and that fell onto the soon to be wives as well. Delly pulled her aside to talk to her a few times, reassuring her everything would be fine. At least they had each other. 

 

December 7, 1941

 

Katniss and Peeta laughed as the added more decorations to the bakery window. They should have decorated last week, right after Thanksgiving, but they were too busy helping his mother plan the wedding, which would be in a few weeks. What they had not planned for was for his mother to be kind to Katniss, something about Katniss had disarmed Mrs. Mellark. Instead of the usual snarky behaviors, she actually spoke to Katniss as if she was an equal. 

 

The radio played in the background, while Peeta held Katniss around the waist as she hung garland around the window.  She was distracted by the heat of his hands and lost her footing, he caught her a chuckled. “Careful, we don’t want to have you in a cast for the wedding.” She smiled back and kissed him. This was normal behavior now, something she never saw in her future before. Loving someone and having them love her in return. 

 

An announcement on the radio would change the day from joy to fear. “We interrupt this broadcast to bring you this important bulletin. . . Flash. Washington. The White House announces Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor. Stay tuned . . . for further developments.” 

 

Katniss looked at Peeta, who stared at the radio. “What is he saying? Where’s Pearl Harbor?” 

 

“It’s in Hawaii, a schoolmate of mine is stationed there, it’s where we have most of our navy docked. You didn’t know about this? I thought you were from the future, how could you now know.” 

 

She stared back at him, they’d been over the fact that Panem didn’t teach much about America. They only knew something happened in the late 2100s that changed everything. Civil Wars led to the world she knew. “I told you they never talked about America before, the most we know would have happened about 200 years from now.” 

 

Peeta hung his head, “I’m sorry, it’s just this is really bad. There’s a war going on in other parts of the world, I just hoped it wouldn’t come here. I guess I thought if there was a World War you would have learned about it.” 

 

“We didn’t. What happens now?” Katniss asked. 

 

Peeta took her hands in his, “I don’t know, but I feel like I should sign up.”    
  


“What? Why?” 

 

“Because we were attacked, I need to protect my country. Protect you.” 

 

Katniss pulled her hands away and turned from him before glaring back, “But you know what it becomes Peeta, is that really worth protecting?” 

 

“Yes, because if I don’t it may happen sooner. Besides you being here may give your time a chance to change things before it’s too late. Maybe you can find a way to warn future generations. Maybe you were sent here now because this is when we need to start fighting evil with good.” Peeta cautiously walked back up to her and reached for her hands which she grasped. Somehow his words always reached her no matter how angry she was with him he was right. “I don’t want to leave you, but I know everything will be alright.” 

 

“How do you know that?” Katniss begged. 

 

“I don’t see fate bringing you to me just to pull us apart.” He hugged her to him, and she felt her body relax. “There’s a new tradition in this area since people can’t afford to get married they are doing a toasting.” 

 

Katniss pulled back with a smile, “We still do that, it never goes away.” 

 

“Come on then, let’s have a toasting, only for us.” Katniss let Peeta led her from the bakery toward the apartment. Tomorrow things would change, Peeta and Rye signed up to fight, leaving Delly and Katniss to run the bakery, but tonight it was just for them. 

  
  


June 10, 1944

 

Katniss stared at the paper in her hand. “THE SECRETARY OF WAR DESIRES ME TO EXPRESS HIS DEEP REGRET THAT YOUR HUSBAND, LIEUTENANT PEETA A. MELLARK HAS BEEN REPORTED MISSING IN ACTION SINCE SIX JUNE. IF FURTHER DETAILS OR OTHER INFORMATION ARE RECEIVED YOU WILL BE PROMPTLY NOTIFIED. 

 

He promised her he would be fine, that he would come home, now he’s missing in action. Katniss only knew of what option to find out the truth, she had to go back. She found out that they were storing newspapers in the basement of city hall, the same building was still in usage in her time and was connected to the Mayor’s home. She just hoped her friend Madge Undersee was still there and would help, additionally, there was a chance the papers were gone or destroyed after all these years but it was her only hope. If he was gone she didn’t want to live here without him. Maybe this was the plan all along, for him to be taken away so she would go home and fight for a new world. 

 

Katniss asked Delly to meet her in the back room to show her the telegram and tell her the plan. “Delly, I have to go. I can’t live here without him.”    
  


“But what if you go back and can’t return before he comes home? This says he missing, not dead.” 

 

“Then you’ll give him this,” Katniss pulled a letter from her pocket. “If he’s going to be alright and everything works right I should be back in a day or so. Please cover for me.”

 

Delly nodded and pulled her into a hug, they had become close but Katniss needed to do this. “I’ll be back soon.” 

  
  


Katniss walked to the willow tree, it had grown a bit since she’d arrived, but Peeta said it seemed to slow down. They never got to go swimming in the lake, he’d been shipped out before spring hit. They did have their full wedding, Katniss even saw a tear break free from Mrs. Mellark’s eyes as the ceremony finished. Katniss found her old clothes she’d hidden in the cabin and changed, she also pulled her bow from the closet and readied herself to go back. She didn’t even know if it would work, but she was willing to give it a try. 

 

The tree started making a sound as she got near, she placed her hand on the knot in front. She was on the ground again, only one cabin was left standing, the leaves from the tree made a full canopy blocking anyone from seeing her return. She rushed to the cabin, hiding her bow, and then turned to town. 

 

Katniss took a deep breath before knocking on the door if Madge wasn’t there it could spell disaster for her. She’d been gone for nearly 3 years, she was sure that they’d declared her dead. For a moment she wondered what happened to Gale, did he marry someone else or was he forced into the reaping.  To her relieve a familiar face opened the door. 

 

“Katniss, you’re alive.” Madge pulled her into a hug, at least the best hug she could give over a heavily pregnant stomach. 

 

“I am and I need your help.” Katniss implored. 

Madge nodded, looked around to make sure no one had seen and pulled her into the house. “First you have to tell me what happened.” 

 

Katniss nodded, of course, she needed to tell her friend where she’d been. “It will sound crazy, but I was transported to the past. I know there are newspapers in the basement, ones that were put there after a war broke out in America. Please help.” 

 

Madge glared at her but moved out of the way. “Show me where they are.” 

 

Katniss lead her through the winding stairs to the basement, a few closed doors finally revealed a room full of newspapers. Katniss ran to a box labeled 1944, she tore it open and to her relief the papers were in one piece, she had to be careful, but they were there. She pulled a few out from the end of the year and didn’t see anything. Madge sat next to her and started looking at another box when her gasp filled the air. 

 

“You were telling the truth,” Madge said holding up a paper, the date was December 17, 1944. Katniss stood at a church entrance with Peeta. The headline talked about Peeta’s return after being injured in the war. 

 

“He makes it,” Katniss whispered. “Thank you, I have to go back I have to be there when he gets home.” 

 

Katniss got up to leave, but Madge stopped her. “You should see Gale first. He’s upstairs working on somethings. I, well we, got married after you disappeared. Never of us were attached and it was the best option.”

 

“Are you happy?” Katniss asked. 

 

“Actually yes, he can be infuriating, but also amazing. He’s going to be a great father too.” Madge added. 

 

“I’m happy for you, but I can’t see him. I’m sorry.” Katniss looked around and realized this was her chance. “Madge, tell Gale about this place, I’ll try to get information here, maybe you can use it to change things. This country used to be a wonderful place to live, people were free to do what they wanted. It can be like that again.” Katniss gave her friend a final hug and left the mansion through the back doors. 

 

She rushed through the woods, she just wanted to get to the tree and back home. As soon as she thought it she smiled, her home was where Peeta was, this was now just a place she lived. As she neared the tree she was thankful to hear the tree was still making the mechanical sound, she grabbed her bow, then ran for it and touched the knot. 

  
  


December 14, 1944

 

Katniss was sleeping on the couch, she’d not heard anything further from the war department, but if the paper is to be believed he should be returning any day. Working at the bakery with Delly was tiring, and they were trying to prepare for Christmas. People were more excited this year, they felt the tide was turning in the war and it gave them hope. Of course, this new hope turned into more orders. They had to be careful due to rations that were still in place, but they were able to make things work. Katniss often took naps as soon as they closed the doors, too tired to keep her eyes open for one more moment. 

 

Loud steps pulled her from her slumber, she wasn’t expecting anyone and it sounded like several people were coming. She grabbed Peeta’s shotgun and aimed for the door. As it opened her eyes grew wide. 

 

“We really need to stop meeting this way,” Peeta said holding one hand in the air, the second was holding a crutch. 

 

Katniss put the gun down and ran for him she met him in a hug. “You’re home. They told us you were missing, but you’re home.” 

 

“Things were crazy after we landed in Normandy. I was hurt and a family took me in until they could get me to a hospital. I’m sorry.”  He talked softly while holding her. 

 

“It’s alright you’re home now. Just promise me one thing, I’ll never spend another Christmas alone.” 

 

“That I can promise, I’ll never leave again.” 

 

She smiled and kissed him, she knew her life was going to be brighter. Now she just needed to find a way to ensure the future was brighter too. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bombing of Pearl Harbor was December 7, 1941, and was the catalyst that got America into World War II. https://www.history.com/topics/world-war-ii/pearl-harbor
> 
> Both the breaking news and the telegram language were taken from actual reports.   
> https://www.washingtonpost.com/local/war-how-a-stunned-media-broke-the-pearl-harbor-news/2011/12/06/gIQABzFtaO_story.html?noredirect=on&utm_term=.28354238f7d6


End file.
